What Artemis Hates And Loves
by ArtemisYoungJustice
Summary: Artemis things she loves or likes and hates. Thanks Y. Honey. Please review I love each one. Once I'm done with the mini stories I'm going to combine them into a huge story. Okay finished the whole second chapter is the first. I don't own young justice.
1. What I hate

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. This is an Artemis fan fiction. Tanks Y. Honey please tell me if I made any mistakes it helps me become a better writer. If I did this wrong please tell me. I'll fix it. This is not a list it's a fan fiction about what Artemis hates. This part one of two.**

* * *

**I hate feeling weak or helpless.**

Artemis lived in a world of kill or be killed. The weak died and strong lived. Once she didn't obey her dad. And her mom was in a wheelchair the next day. Artemis never forgave herself. She had made her mom weak. And being helpless was just as bad. It meant you needed a hero. And needing a hero means you're not strong enough. That meant you were weak. So neither were an option for little Artemis. The only time she felt helpless when her family was falling apart. It hurt more then anything else.

* * *

** I hate being called "baby girl.**

Artemis hated being called baby girl. She wasn't a baby! She was sixteen. And she more mature than some adults. And only Sportsmaster aka dad called her that. It brought back memories of her childhood. Living with her dad alone. No Jade no mom. It was a nightmare. And it was a nickname dad's give to their daughters like sweetie, princess, cupcake and so forth. Artemis wanted nothing to do with him. He was a murder a villain. She was a hero. That's it. They were on different sides. And it could give away about them being (sadly) related. To the team. They would hate her. Would they? Artemis sighed and plopped on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I Hate Being Called Something I'm Not.**

This excludes mole, traitor, replacement, baby girl and so forth. The mole thing was annoying. She was called traitor since she was a good guy. I wasn't Sportsmaster's baby girl. No matter what. Replacement meant I was a copy. I wasn't I'm my own person. I didn't replace Red Arrow. Or Jade as dad's new student. Red Arrow left because he wasn't a sidekick. I was asked to be Green Arrow's protege since I saved Baywatch's life. Since Jade left I was now (sadly) dad's new student. The thing is I'm Artemis Crock. The one and only. I'm not the mole, I'm a hero, not a replacement and not Sportsmaster's baby girl.

* * *

**I hate the color ginger it reminds me of two people.**

After meeting Red Arrow cough Speedy cough and Baywatch she add a new playlist to her ipod. Gingers. They were annoying at best. She now hated the color ginger. It reminded her of them. She had enough problems already. She had the new hero business, her jobs to pay the bills,school. Now she had to add gingers to the list. Ugh she was replacement or mole. Though her favorite ginger was Wally. Not that she was going to tell anyone that. Of course.

* * *

** I hate teenage hormones.**

They don't help me keep my poker face on at all times. They make me do crazy or stupid things. They change my moods so quickly. They make me sad, happy, mad and so forth. They are annoying.

* * *

**I hate the whole mole thing.**

It's hurts the team. I mean if we're fighting each other then how can we fight the bad guys and help people. If we're divided then we fall. It was given to use by Sportsmaster. It could be a lie or maybe the truth. I don't know. But we're a team. A team without trust isn't a team. It could be to distract us or make us shoot our foot. And if there is we need to find out why that person is doing it? That person family or friends could be on line.

* * *

** I hate that my mom was put in prison and my sister ran away.**

Mom taught me manners, grace but strength, the honor in life. She was my mother. She was put in jail to protect my father. Since mom left Jade ran away. Jade was my Cheshire cat. She taught me how to protect myself without killing someone. She read and watch Alice and Wonderland with me. We watch horror movies in October. She was my sister. I loved her and she loved me. They made life with dad live able. After they left it hurt a lot. I was left with dad.

* * *

**I hate the mask I put on everyday so I don't show my feelings.**

Every since I was a kid, I had to wear a poker face. If I cried I was weak. If I showed anger it would be used against me. Same would love and sadness. By the time I meet the team that poker face was my normal face to anyone who knew me. The truth is it's a mask. Likes dad or sister's. It keeps my feelings hidden so it can't be used against me. Soon the team made me want to take it off. But I couldn't. After so many years I guess it just became my normal face. I hate it.

* * *

**I hate my family business.**

Well if my family didn't have this business then maybe things would be better. But I might not have meet the team. Mom wouldn't be in jail or disabled. Jade wouldn't have to run away and become a villain. Dad wouldn't be evil. I wouldn't have to fight my own sister and father. But repeat I wouldn't have meet the team. But still the family business is evil! So yes I hate it.

* * *

**I hate it when Wally flirts.**

Why cause there a time and place for everything. Flirting is one of those things. But he doesn't understand that. And he flirts with every girl in the room! Well expect me. Not that I mind. I don't care at all.

* * *

**I hate that I lie to the team about the family.**

At first I didn't mind they were strangers. But they destroyed every wall I made to keep people out. So soon I started hating every lie. I wasn't Green Arrow's niece. I was Sportsmasters daughter. And Cheshire sister. Who kissed Red Arrow! Any way Zatanna right, secrets stay hidden. I need to bring them in the light. Well the team anyway. So yes I hate lying to them about my blood.

* * *

**I hate my past, the things I did.**

The things I did in my past I regret till this day. It haunts my dreams every night. I hate that I hurt people. Good people. I hate that I killed people. When I could have helped them. Kept them safe. But I didn't. I hate myself because of that. I could have been a hero much earlier but I didn't. So that's why I don't talk about my past and all that.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please. Remember this is the part one of two. This is hate. Next is love. Took a while but it was worth it. **


	2. What I love

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. **

**Hey guys haven't updated since Halloween but that's a holiday. This is the last part of the story. Expect if I do Likes and Dislikes. But for right now it's just Hate and Love. This one is love. Please review. Also contains spitfire. Red King is Sportsmaster since Alice must have a Red Queen. I thought Sportsmaster would be the best candidate.**

* * *

**I love my bow and arrows.**

It was one of the few things in my early life that I choose. Sportsmaster aka dad told us to choose a weapon we wanted to master. I choose the bow and arrow. I wanted be like my name sake Artemis the Greek goddess. Who used a bow in battle. I wanted to be graceful and deadly with it. Today it's still my main weapon. I love using it. Every time I use it I feel free. That's why I love using my bow.

* * *

**I love that my Cheshire Cat is safe but she now must find her way back**.

After so many years of hoping you lose it. When you do it hurts. After so many years with the promise that Jade would come back for me I finally lost the hope my crazy Cheshire cat would come rescue me from the red king. But she didn't so I moved on (painfully). Then I found my white rabbit which lead me to Wonderland. And I found you again. Sure you were now a "bad guy". But still I have the advantage for I seen and know the good in you. You have to find your way back to good. I will always be there for you my Cheshire Cat I love you to till my dying day.

* * *

**I love Alice and Wonderland.**

When we weren't training Jade and I would watch or read Alice and Wonderland. It was one of the few good memories of my childhood. Jade was Cheshire since she was a daredevil, crazy, sneaky and could disappear like the cheshire cat. I was Alice because of I was like her. Whenever I felt bad or was hurt Jade would read me that story. I made myself a promise a promise to find Wonderland. I did my white rabbit lead me there. I saved my Mad Hatter that night. Then I went to Wonderland. I meet my Cheshire cat again. I went to Wonderland and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**I love that I have a Mars** **sister.**

Yes I do I never admitted it or said it out loud but I loved Meagan. She became family to me. She helped me love people after my first family fell apart. She helped me open up to the team. They became family to me. Yes even the jerk Red Arrow. She showed me that people were good. I love her like a sister. So yes I do love my Mars sister.

* * *

**I love learni**ng new things.

I know most don't but I do. I just want to learn everything I can. Everything interesting to me. Science, grammar, languages, history and so forth. I love learning things.

* * *

**I love that I helping people instead of hurting them**.

Before I was a hero I was a bad guy. I hurt people when I could have helped them. I never forgave myself. So I turned good. I helped people instead of hurting them. It felt good to do the good/right thing. To help not hurt. Be good not evil. I loved it.

* * *

**I love that I have the team and my mom.**

At first I was distant to my mom after she came back from jail. Same with the team. I didn't want a new family I was there to help people. But soon they both warmed up on me. My mom wasn't a bad guy anymore she wanted me to be better than the rest of our family. She cared about me. She didn't want me to make the mistakes she made. I would be crazy, bad guy, dead or in prison without them. They kept me sane and a good guy. They made their way to my heart. They broke all the walls I made to keep people out. They are the few people in this crazy world I love.

* * *

**I love the color green.**

Green is the color of the nature, fertility, life, self-respect and well being,learning, growth and harmony. It's my favorite color. There are many colors in the world. Each color has a meaning. Green is the one I like best. I love the color green.

* * *

**I love it when my mom happy.**

I know it sounds corny but I love when she happy. Ever since dad and Jade left she never smiles. So I try to make her happy as much as possible. Making her happy is a past time. I love it when she smiles. I try not to make her sad or mad. I just want her happy.

* * *

**I love the fights I have with Baywatch.**

I know fighting bad. But Wally face turns his hair color it's cute and funny. He tries to be mean but he really can't he got to learn to insults 101. Sometimes I do it to blow of steam or just because it's so funny. After bereft I have done it less but it's out of fun. He trips or speeds talking. I just want to take a picture or video taped it. I love it. It's so much fun.

* * *

**I love kicking people in the face.**

When it comes to fighting I'm known for the bow and kicking people in the face. You can ask some bad guys that meet me.( ;) ) It fun to do. When I mad I take it on bad guys. I usually kick them in the face when they made me really mad. Like Harm. So I known in the villain world for kicking people in the face.

* * *

**I love that I have a family that here for me no matter what.**

The team, Jade and mom are my family. They are there in the highs and lows. They are there for me always. I'm not alone anymore. I can trust them with anything and everything. I love that.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review please.**


End file.
